Power, Seduction and War
by MistyMae
Summary: Seduction is a tactic used in war to empower an opponent. Can the same be used with the power struggle between Henrik Hanssen and Serena Campbell?
1. Chapter 1

**This is something a little different to what I usually write. I'm not sure about it, but hopefully it won't be too bad.x**

_'If cunning alone were needed to excel, women would be the best chess players' - Adolf Albin _

Serena Campbell smiled to the cashier as she paid for her coffee, turning and heading through the canteen. She was contemplating how she was going to inform one of her patients that they were months away from dying as she made her way towards the lift, pausing and waiting for a short man with a small suitcase on wheels to pass her. "_You're welcome_," she called after him as he walked passed without thanking her. She huffed slightly, wondering when exactly she had become transparent to the male population as she slammed her fist against the call button for the lift. She tried to ignore the niggling feeling of disappointment that she was no longer as striking as she was when she was in her twenties, when she felt a presence beside her; Henrik Hanssen.

"Ms Campbell," he glanced down at her. "How is your cancer patient?"

"I'm on my way to see her now," Serena answered, noticing the way his tie was pulling unusually to the left. "Oncology have informed me that she may only have two to three months left to live."

"Unfortunately certain types of lung cancer are untreatable. The best we can do is to keep them as comfortable as possible."

Serena nodded in agreement, stepping into the open lift. "It never makes informing them any easier."

"No, regrettably not," he followed her in, breathing in her perfume as he did so. He had become accustomed to her scent over the last few months. The decision to promote her had not been an easy one, but he had always known that it was wise to keep one's friends close and one's enemies closer. She had proven to be a very competent adversary and he found her strategies interesting. Working with her was like playing a good game of chess - strategy, defence and the anticipation of one's opponent's moves were vital.

"Are you assisting on Keller today?" Serena changed the subject.

"If Mr Spence requires my assistance," he answered, moving towards the back of the lift in order to let more people on. "Then possibly, yes."

Serena pressed up against the back of the lift, watching curiously as one of the youngest F1s positioned herself in front of Hanssen, ensuring that she was close enough to him to brush against his chest. She flicked her hair back, licking her lips anxiously. Serena smiled to herself as she glanced at Hanssen who seemed oblivious to the girl's antics. They stopped at the next floor and waited for some staff members and patients to get off. The F1 in question turned to greet Hanssen as she got out of the lift, giving him a bright smile.

Hanssen nodded a greeting and averted his gaze to the floor.

"Nice to know you have fans," Serena whispered into his ear. Hanssen's gaze shifted to her and he gave her a curious look.

Serena ignored him and continued to watch as the next group of F1s climbed into the lift, glancing back at both Serena and Hanssen, trying to make a good impression. She watched as one of the more attractive youngsters turned to her and smiled .

"Ms Campbell?" He reached out his hand. "I'm Harry Tressler, one of your new F1s. Pleased to meet you."

Serena gave him a warm smile as she shook his hand. "Mr Tressler, welcome to Holby. I'm sure you'll make us all proud."

"I'm sure I can make you proud and more," he gave her a cheeky smile, glancing nervously at Hanssen who was keenly observing their exchange. He had noticed how Serena's face had suddenly lit up.

"Mr Hanssen," Serena turned to the tall man beside her. "Meet Harry Tressler - our new F1 all the way from Kings College London."

"Ah," Hanssen nodded, shaking the young man's hand. "I hope you enjoy your residency here. If there are any problems, do come and find Ms Campbell or myself."

"I will, thank you."

"Mr Tressler," Serena motioned towards the lift doors. "I believe this is your stop."

"Ah, yes, thank you," he smiled, giving her a little wave as he stepped off.

"I assume Mr . . . Tressler will be working alongside you on AAU?" Hanssen asked curiously.

"Well, for the most part, he'll be working alongside _Mr Griffin_ and myself - that is _when_ I'm on the ward."

"Perhaps he would benefit more on Keller."

"And why's that?" Serena turned to look at him.

"Mr Tressler might profit from the supervision and skills of Mr Malik."

"You don't think I'm capable of supervising a little posh boy?" Serena asked with a hint of amusement.

"On the contrary, I think the two of you would get on like a house on fire. What I'm saying is that perhaps he requires someone a little . . . _different_ to what he's used to."

Serena gave him a suspicious look. "You're trying to be diplomatic. I'm not buying it. If you have concerns, then you should just come out and say it."

"And what kind of concerns would I have?"

"I don't know," she answered, disinterested with the remainder of the conversation. "I hear you had a little run in with the lovely Dr Wilde the other day," Serena said in a hushed tone to avoid the prying ears of the few members of staff in the lift with them.

"Oh?" This time it was Hanssen's turn to face her.

"Something about an infatuated young man and her history as a . . ." Serena narrowed her eyes. "Oh, how to put it?"

Hanssen watched her closely, observing the wicked glint in her eye as she pretended to find the correct words.

"Adolescent boy's agony aunt," she finally settled on, nodding proudly at her term of phrase.

"Relationship advisor," Hanssen answered, glancing around the lift as the rest of the staff stepped off, leaving them both unaccompanied in the lift.

"Right," Serena smiled. "I did catch a glimpse of some of her . . . _promotional_ photos," she paused before watching Hanssen for a reaction. "They were very professionally done. Great lighting."

"I assume most of the hospital is now aware of her previous career?"

"Well, if Michael Spence is aware of it, then yes, the whole hospital is aware of it."

"As her superiors, it is our job to ensure that she feels welcome and respected amongst her peers - not under scrutiny from them."

"Did you see the pictures?" Serena smiled to herself when Hanssen averted his gaze to the floor.

"Yes, I did."

"And?" Serena pressed him for an answer. She seemed to take pleasure in his discomfort.

"_And_ they were very . . . professionally done."

Serena's eyes sparkled as she took a small step towards him. "Which one was the best, in your professional opinion?"

Hanssen looked up at her and opened his mouth to speak when the lift doors opened and Gemma Wilde cheerfully stepped in.

"Morning," she smiled nervously.

Serena turned away from Hanssen, trying to suppress a smile. "How are you, Dr Wilde?"

"Very well, thank you, Ms Campbell. And yourself?"

"Never been better," Serena answered politely. "Are you getting on alright with the staff on AAU?" She noticed the sharp look Hanssen gave her and chose to ignore it.

"It's going really well. I'm learning a lot. Thank you for asking."

Serena nodded. They all stood in silence as the lift moved to the fifth floor. As the doors opened, Gemma got off first. Hanssen took a step in front of Serena, preventing her from leaving without walking straight into him. She was close enough to breathe in his aftershave.

"Something you wanted to discuss, Mr Hanssen?" She asked innocently, staring at his tie.

Hanssen looked down at her. He could tell she was not intimidated in the slightest by him and the thought seemed to annoy him. He was used to people being wary of him, scared even. He would clearly not get the satisfaction of riling the imperturbable Serena Campbell. "It goes without saying that what we discuss with the staff _in confidence_, remains in confidence."

"I couldn't agree more," Serena replied as she reached up to straighten his tie. "What happens in your office, stays in your office," she purred as she smoothed his black tie against his chest, giving him a mischievous smile before brushing passed him and stepping onto Darwin where a group of male F1s swarmed around her, begging for her attention. She took a clip board from one of them, glancing in Hanssen's direction as the lift closed.

Hanssen stood back, taking in a deep breath. The chess game had just become more interesting. Two could play at Ms Campbell's game, he thought.

'C_hess is a matter of delicate judgement, knowing when to punch and how to duck' - Bobby Fischer_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the lovely comments. I'm still not too sure about this fic, but felt it was worth a go. I should be updating all the chapters tonight as I haven't had access to an internet connection until now (torture!).x**

_'Chess is a beautiful mistress' - Bent Larsen_

After having to rewrite an E-mail he was sending to the senior staff of the hospital for a third time, Hanssen realized that he could not pay attention to what he was doing and would have to complete the task at a later stage. His mind was very much on Ms Campbell and how pleased she had been with Harry Tressler. There must be a reason for it. Serena was hardly the type of person to fall all over an F1 for no reason. And after thinking about it, she knew where he had attended medical school without even asking which meant she had done her research.

He sat back in his seat, contemplating the whole situation before finally deciding to read Mr Tressler's file. It was unusual for him to do so merely out of personal curiosity, but something was definitely amiss.

As he read through the young man's file, he was surprised to see a reference from Harry's grandfather. He inhaled sharply. Serena had clearly been trying to throw him off the scent. Turning off his laptop, he made his way down to AAU.

Hanssen watched from a distance as Serena spoke to Harry Tressler. She was commanding but maternal at the same time, giving the young man an alluring smile every time he nodded in agreement with her. She was magnetic to watch when she flirted. It was an art form that she had most definitely mastered; she was never overbearing or shameful to watch. Hanssen found it interesting to observe. He paused as he noticed her gaze fall on him. He glanced around the ward as she made her way over to him, a suspicious look on her face.

"Mr Hanssen," she greeted, coming to stand directly in front of him. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I was hoping to have a word, if you're free," he answered, turning his attention back to her.

"Mr Tressler," Serena called over her shoulder. "Are you capable of keeping the ward under control for a few minutes?"

"Of course," Harry beamed.

Hanssen nodded, waiting for Serena to step into her office before following her in. He watched as she perched herself on the edge of her desk.

"How is Mr Tressler doing?"

"Very well for an F1," she answered, watching him closely.

Hanssen nodded.

"Was that all you wanted to know?"

"You said he came from Kings College London?"

"That's right," she looked particularly disinterested with the conversation now.

Hanssen watched her eyes move to his tie and decided it was now or never to make a move. He took a step towards her, watching as her eyes widened slightly with surprise. "This agreement we have," he said as he reached passed her and picked up a folder, subconsciously smiling when he heard her breath catch. "Of sharing the load."

Serena watched him scan through the folder, knowing that he was biding his time with what he wanted to say. It was a tactic he was rather good at when he was in her company. She knew he did it to throw her off guard as her mind would race to anticipate what he was going to say before he actually said it and then he would say something completely different to what she had been thinking.

"I would imagine it would include sharing information that might prove to be essential."

Serena's eyes lit up as she realized what he was getting at, but she remained silent, forcing him to look up from the folder he was holding. "I concur," she reached out for the folder, running her fingers over his hand as she did so.

His body seemed to stiffen at the unexpected gesture, but then relaxed just as quickly. He knew it was a strategic move to make him uncomfortable in her presence. Under normal circumstances he would ignore the incident as a slight mishap and make an excuse to leave as fast as he could, but he wouldn't give her the gratification. Instead, he held onto the folder, compelling her to release her hold on it. A small victory.

Serena had to fight back her annoyance at the man's stubbornness. Instead, she gave him an amused smile before straightening up.

"I presume you know about Mr Tressler's family connections," Hanssen said, ignoring the warm sensation on his fingers from her touch.

"Is that why you wanted to have a word?" Serena smiled knowingly.

"His grandfather is a rather influential man."

"The Chief Executive of the board of trustees," Serena nodded.

Hanssen observed her for a moment. She was hungry for power. Perhaps that was one thing they had in common. As a young man, he had always been focused on gaining power and even now, he appreciated the position he was in. He took another step towards her until she was forced to lean backwards. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," he whispered, watching as her eyes moved to his lips, the look of distrust in her eyes transforming into desire.

"I know what I'm doing," she answered, slowly rubbing her knee against the outside of his leg.

"Do you?" He edged closer until her breathing grew heavier and the top of his leg was brushing against her inner thigh.

Serena felt her heart start to race as the man inched closer to her. She could feel the heat from his body and began to feel slightly faint as her blood started rushing through her veins. She leaned forward to him, eager to make contact with his lips.

Hanssen reached towards her and then placed the folder on the desk behind her, lingering a moment before stepping back and placing a respectable distance between them. "I certainly hope you know," he said. "Seducing the man's grandson will hardly make him appreciate you."

Serena stared at him, breathless and slightly confused. "We'll see," she answered as she ran her fingers down her throat, swallowing hard.

"It would certainly be exciting to observe how far you can get."

Serena looked at him curiously. "You like to observe, Mr Hanssen?"

"It depends," he answered, determined not to let her get one over him.

"On what?"

"On who I'm observing," Hanssen smirked as he stepped out of her office, closing the door behind him. He had surprised himself by how desperate he was to claim victory over her. For a fraction of a second, he wondered what it would have been like to make love to her in the office she shared with Ric Griffin. The thought thrilled him and he had to quickly quash it. Thinking like that would cause him to lose this little game they had started. _Checkmate_, he thought.

_'Chess, like love, like music, has the power to make man happy' - Savielly Tartakower_


	3. Chapter 3

_'Chess is, above all, a fight' - Emanuel Lasker_

Serena had avoided Hanssen for most of the week, annoyed by her own reaction to him. She was used to being the one in control and the fact that Hanssen now knew he had stirred something in her made her almost angry. She couldn't deny that there was a form of attraction between them. Maybe it was just the thrill of doing something forbidden or the idea of playing a dangerous game with someone equally manipulative. Either way, she would need to up her game.

"Ms Campbell," Harry Tressler interrupted her thoughts. He was wearing casual clothes and was obviously ready to go home. His coat was draped over his arm. "Any chance I can get you to come out for a drink with me tonight?"

"I can never turn a drink down," Serena smiled sweetly.

"My kind of girl," Harry said with a sparkly twinkle in his eye.

"Give me a few minutes to finish up here and I'll meet you in the canteen," she said, turning away before he could answer her. Harry was a sweet boy; a little pretentious, but he had a caring soul. It was a pity he was being used as a pawn, but it was for the greater good of the hospital. Or at least she kept telling herself that every time she felt a tinge of guilt. And Hanssen had done nothing to discourage her. He no doubt felt she would crash and burn.

Serena finished up on AAU and headed down to the canteen, freezing in her tracks when she noticed Hanssen speaking to Harry who was looking at him with an ominously delighted look on his face. She proceeded towards them, raising an eyebrow as she reached them.

"Thank you, Mr Hanssen, that's incredible," Harry was saying.

"What's so incredible?" Serena asked curiously as both men turned to look at her.

"Mr Hanssen has offered to let me work on Keller for a while under his supervision," Harry's eyes were wide with excitement.

"How magnanimous of him," Serena smiled, her eyes betraying her attempt to hide her disapproval.

"This is amazing," Harry turned back to Hanssen. "Thank you, Mr Hanssen. I won't let you down."

"I'm sure you won't," Hanssen nodded. "Ms Campbell has had nothing but praise for you so far."

Serena smirked.

"Were you heading home?" Hanssen asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ms Campbell and I were just on our way for a drink at Albie's," Harry answered. "You're more than welcome to join us."

"No, thank you. I have work to do."

"Actually, Harry, why don't you go ahead?" Serena noticed nurse Mary-Claire Carter lock eyes on him from the doorway. "I need to have a word with Mr Hanssen."

"I'll save you a drink," Harry smiled, turning and heading straight to Mary-Claire who locked her arm into his.

"I certainly hope I didn't interfere with your plans tonight," Hanssen turned to her, looking smug.

"Nice move," Serena drawled, leaning into him. "It _won't_ work."

"I have no idea what you mean," he answered as he glanced around the canteen to see if anyone was watching them, acutely aware of Serena's proximity to him.

"Don't play coy. It doesn't suit you."

"I happen to believe that Mr Tressler is wasted on AAU."

"Oh _please_," she spat. "Don't think for one second that I don't know what you're doing. Didn't you say that no good could come from using him?"

"And who says that that's what my intention is?"

Serena stared at him for a second, her eyes blazing with anger. "Are you sure you want to play this game with _me_?" She hissed.

"Feeling a little competitive, are we?" Hanssen stared back at her. "I accept this little . . . _challenge_."

Serena stepped back, taking in a deep breath.

"Do enjoy the rest of your evening," Hanssen smirked, brushing passed her. Their brief contact felt like an electrical current surging through both of them.

Serena watched as he disappeared into the lift, giving one last glance in her direction. She could have sworn he looked excited about the idea of riling her. She realized that her free hand had formed a fist by her side. She had always known that Hanssen was a cunning man, but this surpassed even what she had come to know of him. He was willingly trying to beat her at using Harry Tressler to become more favourable with the members of the board. If the Chief Executive favoured one more than the other, he would go out of his way to lend his support to them and ensure that their ideas were heard and respected by the rest of the board. It meant a stable place on the board. It meant power. And that was one thing they both craved.

* * *

Hanssen had been supervising Harry for a week. The young man seemed to show initiative and respect. Both qualities Hanssen admired in an F1. He was a smart young man and well liked by his peers - especially the women. Hanssen had kept him busy and had made it clear to him that he would not tolerate tardiness or showing up for work with a hangover. As a result, Harry had steered clear of Albie's and had tried to get an early night most of the time. This also meant he would not have time for any out of work meetings with Ms Campbell.

Hanssen had been certain that Serena had given up. He realized that he had become complacent and over confident when he noticed Harry step out of the staff locker room, wiping lipstick off of his lips. He seemed nervous and was looking around to make sure no one had seen him as he headed back to the ward.

Hanssen waited for Harry to disappear around the corner before making his way to the locker room. Taking a deep breath, he knocked and pushed the door open, expecting to see Serena looking like a cat that had got the cream.

Instead, Mary-Claire bolted behind her locker door, holding her shirt in front of her. "I'm in here," she called out, her face flushed.

"I do apologize. I was looking for Mr Tressler," Hanssen mumbled, turning to look in the opposite direction as he stepped back out into the hallway, closing the door firmly behind him. He felt embarrassed, but also disappointed. Had Serena truly given up that easily? She wasn't the type to throw in the towel.

He was wondering why she had become so quiet when he noticed her standing near the nurses' station, speaking to Harry who was hanging onto her every word.

"Perhaps I'll demonstrate it," Serena smiled. "If you're _good_."

"I've been a good boy all week," Harry answered.

"Demonstrate what exactly?" Hanssen asked warily.

"Ms Campbell's offered to show me how she uses the 3D stack machine to repair ulcers," Harry said, excitedly.

"Has she now?" Hanssen seemed unimpressed.

"That's if you don't need him to change bed pans, dressings or . . . hold your _hand_," Serena smiled mischievously.

_She's back_, Hanssen thought. "I think we have everything under control here," he said, attempting to hide the slightest hint of disapproval.

"Then I guess I'll be holding _your_ hand," Harry chuckled to Serena.

"Anytime," Serena grinned, glancing at Hanssen.

Serena had managed to get Harry down to AAU almost immediately, showing him how to use the 3D stack machine and even allowing him to have a go. They had been in theater for the good part of an hour.

"That was possibly the most amazing moment in my whole life," Harry beamed, following Serena through the AAU ward into her office like an overly excited little puppy.

"I'm glad to have been part of it," she smiled as she dropped some folders onto her desk and closed the door behind Harry. "Maybe we can do it again soon."

"That would be great," Harry said animatedly.

Serena narrowed her eyes as she observed him. He was so excited about something she had done over a hundred times. It was oddly entertaining to see.

"Thank you," Harry took a step towards her. The adrenaline was still clearly in his system from what he felt was a life altering experience.

"You're welcome," she purred, resting against the desk as the man descended on her, knowing that all her work on him had paid off. He rested his hand at the back of her neck and pulled her in to a gentle kiss which became harder and more urgent as he pushed his body up against her. She allowed him to continue, feeling exhilarated and flattered at the same time as his hand moved down her neck.

She let out a moan as his lips moved down her face and the left side of her throat. She could sense his arousal and had to suppress a smirk as she felt him harden against her as he slowly began to rock her against the edge of her desk.

A knock at the door interrupted them and Serena took a deep breath before speaking. "What is it?"

"Ms Campbell," Chantelle Lane called through the closed door. "Mr Sims has a few questions over his procedure."

"I'll be right there," Serena called, watching as Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He had a look of hunger in his eyes, but she wasn't quite willing to go that far just yet. She had already won.

"Well," she breathed. "That was some thank you."

"I'm sorry," Harry said sheepishly. "I shouldn't have . . ."

"Don't be ridiculous. We're only human," she answered as she smoothed her hair down. "Mammals, you could even say."

"That's an interesting perspective," Harry smiled.

"Sex and adrenaline go hand in hand," she smirked, giving him a wink. "I once read a journal on it."

"You must let me have a read of it," Harry grinned, still looking embarrassed by his actions.

"Let's get back to work, shall we?" She opened the door. "Oh, and Harry, let's just put it all down to a new experience," she raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, actually, would it be okay if I stayed here for a little while . . . until there's a little subsiding . . ." he motioned towards his groin.

Serena glanced down at the rather large bulge and chuckled, nodding in agreement and closing the door behind her. Her thoughts flew to Hanssen, wondering how he would react to the news.

_'There is no remorse like a remorse of chess. It is a curse upon man. There is no happiness in chess' - H.G. Wells_


	4. Chapter 4

_'Chess is infinite, and one has to make only one ill-considered move, and one's opponent's wildest dreams will become reality' - David Bronstein_

It had been two weeks since Serena had allowed Harry to become more than teacher's pet. Since then she had kept things casual, but flirtatious, knowing that there would be a rather large board meeting soon. They had been requested to put together ideas on how to further funding to the hospital and it was important. Serena had finished her proposal early the morning and sent it to the board members before 5AM, hoping to be the first proposal that they would read. She knew Harry had had the occasional dinner with his grandfather and he claimed his grandfather was quite the fan of hers.

Serena got into the lift, thinking about her proposal. It was brilliant, even if she said so herself and if Harry had been praising her to his grandfather, then she would most certainly be in the running to win.

"Ms Campbell," Hanssen's voice cut through her thoughts like a knife and she jumped slightly, turning around to face him. "Have you sent your proposal in yet?"

"This morning already," she smiled.

"I sent mine in last night."

Serena's smile faded. "How efficient of you."

"Not to worry," Hanssen said, watching her closely. "I'm sure the Chief Executive of the board will be enamoured of you."

"And why's that?" Serena moistened her bottom lip.

"Oh, I think we both know why," Hanssen stared at her, his eyes shifting from her eyes to her lips and back again. "You play a masterful game, Ms Campbell."

"You're not too bad yourself, actually," she took a tentative step towards him, watching his reaction to her with glee as his body stiffened up. He drew in a sharp breath as she drew him into a corner. "But you're entirely right; _I'm_ the master," she smiled, pleased at his discomposure as she turned to move away. She was caught off guard as Hanssen grabbed her arm and pinned her against the door, pressing her body against the cold metal like a hunter pouncing on its prey.

"You play a good game, but I will always be better at it than _you_," he whispered into her ear, releasing his grip on her arm and placing his hands against the door, on either side of her.

This time it was her breath that hitched as Hanssen hovered over her, his eyes dark, causing a burning sensation inside her. She moved in for an impulsive kiss. Hanssen stepped back just as the doors opened. Serena stumbled back.

Harry Tressler caught her just in time. "A little over zealous to get to AAU, Ms Campbell?" He chuckled.

Serena was still trying to catch her breath as Hanssen breezed past them.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked with a concerned look.

"Fine," Serena felt shaky and dissatisfied once again. Their exchange had felt like lightning and she was almost certain it could have set off the fire alarms had it been real. She composed herself and headed to her office. She couldn't understand if Hanssen had reacted so aggressively because he knew what had happened between her and Harry or if she had pushed him too far. She had definitely seen his darker side and it had been a frightening turn on. Was there a possibility that he was jealous? Or just revealing a side that no one else had ever seen to him?

* * *

Hanssen took a seat at his desk, leaning back. He was struggling to understand why he had reacted the way he had. As soon as he realized that something had happened between Serena and Harry he had felt angry, furious even. He felt as though that rage had been building up and he had somehow combined it with the attraction he felt towards this woman who had tried everything in her power to jilt him from his position. The result had been far darker than he could have imagined. He had wanted to take her and if the doors had not opened, he would not have been able to control his desires.

He took a deep breath. It had been his fault. He knew Serena was up to something when she took Harry from him. He should have refused to allow her to interfere, but that would have been preventing this strange game that they had created from being played. And now she would most likely acquire his job . . . eventually. Harry's grandfather would probably pick her proposal and push to have her take over the reins at Holby. He hated to lose but more than that, he hated to lose to _her_. And he hated that she could affect him the way that she did.

After a few hours of distraction, Hanssen made his way towards the boardroom. He paused as he noticed Serena joking with the Chief Executive of the board. Her gaze locked onto him and he imagined he saw a flicker of excitement in her eyes.

"Mr Hanssen," the Chief Executive greeted. "I suppose we're all here, so we can begin."

Hanssen nodded, giving him a warm smile.

Serena waited as the older man entered the room. She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Prepared for battle?"

"May the best player win," Hanssen gave her a serious look, but there was a twinkle of eagerness in his eyes.

Serena gave him a smile before heading into the room. Hanssen followed her in.

* * *

Serena stepped out of the room, trying to suppress the scowl that was threatening to escape her. Things had not gone as well as she had intended. Nor had it for Hanssen; which was her only consolation. Neither of their proposals had been chosen, rather the board had decided that they would incorporate both proposals together in order to make more profit. She didn't even wait for everyone to vacate the boardroom before she had made her way down to AAU. She felt deflated, defeated and thoroughly annoyed.

"I'm guessing things didn't go too well?" Harry asked as he joined her at the nurses' station.

"Not exactly," she snapped. "I'd hoped your grandfather would be more . . . supportive."

"Well he really respects you," Harry said as he followed her once again to her office. "He told me as much when we had dinner."

"And what exactly did _you_ tell _him_?" She asked after Harry had closed the door.

"If you're worried about our little . . . moment . . . the other day, then you don't have to be. I don't talk to my grandfather about anything pertaining to the hospital. I never have. In our family, we all agree to keep business out of our personal lives. I don't discuss anything with him."

Serena stared back at the young man, smirking slightly at her own stupidity.

"Or did you expect me to tell him how fabulous you were?" Harry asked, his face suddenly becoming serious. "Is that why you were being so friendly? You thought I'd have some kind of influence over my grandfather?"

"Of course not," Serena lied. "I resent the implication."

Harry observed her for a second. "Okay, I'm sorry. I've just had some bad experiences with people trying to get at him through me - work colleagues, fellow med students, you name it."

"It must be very hard," she gave him her most considerate look.

"I've learnt to home in on the people who want to take advantage."

_Not very well_, Serena concluded. Hanssen would be amused.

_'The battle for the ultimate truth will never be won, and that's why chess is so fascinating' - Hans Kmoch_


	5. Chapter 5

_'Life is like a game of chess, changing with every move' - Chinese Proverb_

There was a knock at the door and Hanssen sighed heavily. He was in no mood for idle chit chat. "Come in."

Serena stepped into the darkened office and shut the door gently behind her. "Moping?"

Hanssen looked up from his seat, surprised to see her. "No more than you are."

Serena chuckled, moving to his desk. She immediately noticed Hanssen minimize a window on his laptop. "Playing chess?"

Hanssen looked as though he'd been caught out.

"And have you beaten the computer yet?"

"Not yet," he replied, eyeing her.

"What a shame," she walked to the window and looked out over the car park. Sometimes it seemed strange that she was in control of so many people. "We should play together sometime."

"And here I thought that's what we've been doing," he said from behind her.

Serena smirked as she turned to face him. "Perhaps the stakes were too high in this case."

"On the contrary," he stood beside her at the window, looking out at the car park. "It's far more fun when the stakes are high."

"Well, let's take a gamble," Serena looked at the old chess board on display in Hanssen's office. "You get to choose the stakes," she lifted the chess board from its position and placed it on the coffee table, taking a seat and looking up at Hanssen expectantly.

Hanssen watched her for a second and then headed towards his door. For a moment, she was worried he was going to tell her to get out. Instead, he locked the door. The sound made her heart beat faster.

Hanssen had a dark look on his face as he took a seat opposite her. "I'm not sure you can afford me."

Serena narrowed her eyes. "Try me."

"If I win," his eyes moved over her body. "You do as I say."

"For how long?" She asked, a whisper of a smile creeping onto her lips.

"Until I feel I've had enough of dominating you."

Serena huffed in surprise to his choice of words. "And if I win?"

"You won't," he moved his first pawn.

"But if I _do_?" She pressed.

"What do you _want_?" He asked, staring at her.

She gave him a mischievous smile. "If I win," she started, moving her pawn. "I get full control."

"Of the hospital?" Hanssen looked hesitant.

"Of _you_," she purred.

"I'll accept those terms," he moved another pawn.

"I spoke to Mr Tressler," Serena moved her queen onto the front line.

"Risky move," Hanssen said as he watched her.

"He claims people have used him to get to his grandfather all his life and that the family have agreed never to mix business and pleasure."

"Business and pleasure? Now there's a thought."

Serena grinned, watching as he moved his knight onto the front line.

"So our efforts were futile?"

"I suppose so," she moved her queen and took out his knight, giving him the same alluring smile she used on Harry.

"Good move," Hanssen nodded. "But not _as_ good as mine," he moved his bishop and removed her queen from the board.

Serena rolled her eyes, amused that she was taking this game as seriously.

"Tell me," Hanssen looked at her as she tried to decide which move to make. "How far did you take things with Mr Tressler, if I may ask?"

"Why do you want to know?" Serena asked inquisitively. "Jealous?"

"Curious," he said.

"About what?"

"Curious as to what I should expect when I win this game," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Serena chuckled at the thought. "It wasn't anything more than a kiss."

"How disappointing for him."

"It wasn't half as interesting as our little . . . _encounters_," she smiled, remembering their exchanges as she moved her bishop across the board, removing his knight.

Hanssen stared at her as he moved his bishop to her own and removed it from the game.

Serena looked up at him, an impatient look on her face. "How about we call it a draw?"

"Patience, Ms Campbell," Hanssen looked down at the board. They were both as good as each other. There was a good chance that neither of them would win. "Should I consider agreeing to a draw," he looked up at her sparkling eyes. "What would be the benefit?"

Serena got to her feet and moved around the coffee table, leaning over him seductively. "Not having to wait any longer," she whispered into his ear, giving him a tempting smile.

Hanssen seemed to consider this for a fraction of a second before he came to a decision. Tossing the chess board off the coffee table with one sweep of his hand, he pushed Serena down on the table and proceeded to lean over her, lingering over her lips as if inviting her to make the next move. She ran her fingers down the back of his neck and pulled him closer, finally pressing her lips to his. It felt as though electricity was passing through their bodies as Hanssen lowered himself on top of her, finally feeling the warmth of her body against his.

Serena pulled her lips away from his to take a breath and then hungrily moved back, feeling his aroused state against her thigh. She ran her fingernails down his back, smiling into his lips as he let out a pleasured moan. She felt him unbutton her blouse with ease; the kind that came from using one's hands in delicate surgeries. She assisted him in getting undressed, unable to wait any longer and desperate to feed her burning craving for him.

* * *

Hanssen pulled on his shirt, tucking it into his trousers as he glanced back at the table where his darkest fantasy had been satisfied. He smiled at the memory of finally becoming victorious over her, although he sensed she felt the same. Their encounter had been a battle for dominance and control, but had also been most rewarding for both parties.

Serena smoothed her hair down from where Hanssen's hands had run through it. She felt weak and contented at the same time. Glancing at him, she realized that her desire for him was insatiable and that she would need him again soon. "I hear there's a new F1 starting in two weeks time," she said as she watched him unlock the door. "She's quite a looker."

"Yes, I've heard," Hanssen observed the familiar wicked look in her eyes.

"She has some influential family connections."

"Her father's the Minister of Health," Hanssen replied with an equally mischievous look.

"Support from him would be quite . . . beneficial," Serena headed towards the door, carefully stepping over the chess pieces on the floor.

"I couldn't agree more," Hanssen watched her as she leaned into him, finding himself craving the feeling of her lips once more.

"_Let the games begin_," Serena smirked, opening the door and stepping out into the hallway, leaving a frustrated Hanssen watching her go.

_'Chess is beautiful enough to waste your life for' - Hans Ree_


End file.
